


По вере его

by Yozhik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	По вере его

Холод от каменных стен напоминает ей о реальности. Маленькая полупустая церквушка в маленьком городке - та ещё реальность, но другой нет и не предвидится.  
Лайла всегда верила в чудеса. Всегда знала: надо только ждать и быть готовым, и оно случится. И только сейчас, когда единственное чудо в её жизни оказалось горьким и страшным, вера начала понемногу рассеиваться.  
Ей оставалось жить максимум полгода - так говорили все. С тех пор шёл девятый месяц. Правда, её мать об этом уже не знала. Разве это не чудо - всё-таки не умереть прежде своих родителей? Чудо, ага. Только хочется не то плакать, не то убить кого-нибудь.  
Легче не становится. Лайла выходит из церкви и бредёт по улице почти вслепую.  
\- Эй! - окликает её незнакомая темноволосая женщина. - Слушай, это не моё дело, но поверь, хорошая выпивка поможет любому горю.  
Лайла напивается первый раз в жизни. И вскоре уже выкладывает случайной знакомой - Кейси, да точно, не забыть бы - историю своей жизни. Замолкает на полуслове и начинает извиняться.  
\- Да брось, - смеётся Кейси. - Я бармен, это моя работа...  
И тогда Лайла говорит о самом главном, о том, что её тревожит больше всего. О вере, чудесах и неуслышанных просьбах. Об одиночестве и отчаянии, которое есть противоположность любви...  
\- Просите и посланы будете, - усмехается Кейси и Лайла не находит, что возразить. - Ты никогда не думала, что просто не там искала? Что есть и другие пути? Что они-то работают?  
И сквозь хмельной туман Лайла не замечает, как глаза собеседницы затягивает чёрная тень.


End file.
